New Student (New Author)
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: Namaku Ayumu, aku murid baru disini /Oh, tolong. saya gak bisa bikin summary buat cerita ini!


New Student

Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu punyanya Yamaha kecuali yang cowok! *plak*

Yaa ya, vocaloid itu punya pengembang masing-masing. Saya cuma bagian nyulik-nyulikin karakternya *dihajar massa*

Catatan: kayaknya bakalan ada typi, dan fanfic ini adalah fanfic salam kenal dari Author yang barusan sign in dan kebetulan terdampar di fandom Vocaloid. Kemungkinan absurd, gaje, abal, nistah luar bi(n)asa dan makhluk-makhluk sebangsa setanah airnya(?). beberapa hal disini berdasarkan fakta tentang Author. mohon maaf, kalo gak suka silakan tekan tombol back di sebelah sana

YOSH! HAPPY READING!

"Minna-san…" seorang lahi-laki dewasa berpakaian layaknya seorang guru memasuki ruangan kelas. Di belakangnya seorang siswi berambut hitam sebahu dengan kacamara marun membuntuti malu-malu.

"Woe, siapa tuh? Anak baru?" cowok pirang di sudut kelas menyahut. Disusul dengan keriuhan kelas. Si siswi yang membuntuti sang guru ngumpet dengan tidak elitnya di belakang sang guru.

"Semuanya, dengarkan. Ini teman baru kalian. Nah, kau kenalkan dirimu" Sang guru bernama Kiyoteru itu mempersilakan siswi tadi untukbicara. Sekelas hening.

"Ano… nama saya Kagane Ayumu… dan… etto… salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya!" siswi itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali berdiri tegak. Diedarkannya pandangan ke teman-teman barunya. Terlihat jelas kalau ia gugup.

"Ehm" Kiyoteru mendeham, "Baiklah, Kagane-san, silakan duduk di sebelah Kamui-san" katanya sambil menunjuk seorang siswa berambut ungu panjang. Ayumu laangsung menuju kursi di sebelah siswa itu yang kebetulan kosong.

"Hai"

Ayumu menoleh. "Ha-hai" ia menyapa canggung. Saat melihat teman di sebelahnya tadi ia meyangka kalau si rambut ungu itu perempuan. Tapi saat melihat seragamnya, _oh laki-laki_ gumamnya.

Si rambut ungu mengulurkan tangan, "Kamui Gakupo" ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Kagane Ayumu. Salam kenal" Ayumu menjabat tangan Gakupo sekilas.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran…" Kiyoteru mulai menuliskan materi pada papan tulis.

Akhirnya waktu istirahat tiba. Ayumu segera membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Hai, kalau tidak salah namamu Kagane, kan?"

"Eh?" Ayumu berbalik. Dilihatnya 3 cewek menghampirinya.

"Um… ya. Ah, panggil saja aku Ayumu. Salam kenal" Ayumu membungkuk sekilas. Ia kemudian memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Diamatinya teman-teman barunya itu.

"Hai, aku Hatsune Miku. Yoroshiku, ne Ayumu-chan" seorang gadis berkuncir dua memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Kagamine Rin. Salam kenal A-chan!" siswi mungil dengan bando pita putih ikut memperkenalkan diri. Ayumu langsung tertarik dengan sikap ceria yang ditunjukkannya.

"Megurine Luka. Aku ketua kelas ini. Salam kenal" gadis berambut pink itu juga memperkenalkan diri. Ayumu terdiam.

"Hei, kenapa?" Luka bertanya. Ayumu tersentak.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ano… kalau boleh, aku ingin berkenalan dengan teman-teman disini…" ucapnya pelan.

"Oh, tentu saja! Minna-san! Kemarilah!" Rin langsung melonjak, berteriak keras hingga memancing perhatian para penghuni kelas. Bahkan kerumunan para cowok ikut menoleh.

"Berisik kau Rin!" umpat seorang cowok dari sudut kelas. Ketika diperhatikan wajahnya hampir serupa dengan gadis berpita putih itu.

"Ada apa?" seorang cowok berambut biru dengan es krim di tangan mendekat.

"Ah, Kaito. Ayumu, kenalkan ini Kaito Shion" Miku mengamit tangan cowok itu. cowok bermarga Shion itu tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Kau lihat cowok dengan muka copas wajahku tadi kan? Itu Kagamine Len, adik kembarku" Rin menunjuk cowok di sudut kelas yang sibuk dengan beberapa temannya.

"Aku gak copas mukamu, Jeruk!" sebuah sahutan terdengar. Rin memutar bola matanya, "Jelas-jelas kau meng- _copy paste_ wajahku, Pisang" umpatnya.

Mata Ayumu berbinar, "Kalian kembar cowok-cewek identik? Hebat! Eh, aku juga punya kembaran cowok, loh!"

"Serusan?!" Rin antusias, "Apa dia mirip denganmu? Seperti apa wajahnya? Apa dia cantik seperti Len?"

"Woi aku gak cantik!" lagi-lagi terdengar sahutan dari belakang sana.

"Em… kami bener-bener gak mirip. Dia lebih terlihat seperti kakak daripada kembaran"

"Begitu ya…"

"Halo, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik disini" seorang cowok berambut ungu mendekat. Di tangannya ada sekotak bento.

"Eh, Kamui-san" Ayumu menyapa.

"Oh, Ayumu-san. Hei, kalian sedang mengadakan sesi wawancara dengan murid baru rupanya"

"Ah, sesi wawancara!" Rin menjentikkan jarinya, "Hei, bagaimana kalau masing-masing kita mengajukan pertanyaan pada A-chan?"

"Eeh?" Ayumu bingung, "Em… baiklah, kurasa tak masalah. Sekalian kenalan dengankalian semua" ucapnya.

"Aku baru saja bertanya tentang kembarannya tadi. Ada yang lain?" tanga Rin.

"Aku. Aku" seorang cowok berambut pink mendekat, "Yuuma. Suka anime/manga?" tanyanya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Hem… anime/manga? Sepertinya saat ini belum menemukan yang _sreg_. Oh, dulu sempet suka Shingeki no Kyojin tapi cuma sebentar. Sekarang lebih tertarik sama Korea, sih" Ayumu menjawab sambil menggaruk pipinya. Yuuma hanya megangguk.

"Korea?" tiba-tiba seorang cewek dengan bando kuping kucing ikut bergabung.

"Eh? Iya. Lebih tepatnya sih K-Pop" kata Ayumu.

"Wow. Eh, aku orang Korea, loh. Namaku SeeU" cewek itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aaaahhh orang Korea?! Serius?! Kyaaaa!" Ayumu terlonjak, langsung menyalami SeeU dengan mata berbinar.

"Eeh… yaa begitulah" SeeU tersenyum, "Fandom apa?" tanyanya.

"VIP. BigBang" sahut Ayumu, "Kau?"

"Aku… banyak sih. Elf –SuJu, Black Jack –2NE 1, Army –BTS, yah, macem-macem. Oh, aku juga suka Glam. Dan kudengar Big Bang bakal _comeback_ ya?" jelas SeeU panjang lebar.

"Big Bang _comeback_?! Serius?! Eh, kau update soal K-Pop ya…" Ayumu menatapnya kagum. Dan tak lama keduanya terlibat perbincangan antar _fangirl_ , mengacuhkan penghuni kelas lain yang masih ngumpul.

"Ehm, kalau mau buka forum silakan di sebelah sana" Luka member interupsi. Kedua cewek itu langsung terdiam.

"Oh, aku mau nanya" Miku mengangkat tangan, "Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Uhukk!" Kaito batuk. Sengaja, caper ke Miku. Sayangnya Miku gak begitu peka.

"Em… Miku dan Shion pacaran ya?" Ayumu balik bertanya. Yang ditanya mukanya langsung bersemu merah.

"Eh… nggak kok… Cuma temen aja" kata Miku pelan.

"Jelas, mana mau Miku pacaran sama Kaito? Humu begitu"

"Kamui!" dan keduanya terlibat adu jotos di tempat. Untunglah sang ketua kelas, Luka segera melerai –menghajar kedua cowok labil itu.

"Kaito homo…?" Ayumu bertanya.

"Itu cuma gossip! Isu! Fitnah!" Kaito nangis dalam dekapan Len. Sedangkan Gakupo menyeringai melihat cowok di depannya itu. Sadarlah Kaito, adegan peluk-pelukan dengan Len itu membuat _inner_ si murid baru melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"A-chan _fujosh_ i?" Tanya Rin.

Hening.

"Eeh?!" si murid baru tersentak, "Etto… sebenernya aku lebih suka yang _straight_ , tapi karena sering melihat-lihat _fanservice_ yaoi… jadinya…" Ayumu menggaruk pipinya sambil nyengir.

"Ooohhh…" para cewek ber-ooh ria.

"Hei, pertanyaanku belum dijawab!" seru Miku.

"ah, ya. Pacar ya…saat ini belum sih… mungkin ada ya, tapi temen doang kok" Ayumu menjawab pelan.

"Hooo…" lagi-lagi para cewek bagai koor. Dan akhirnya perbincangan kembali berlanjut.

Di sela obrolan, Ayumu tersenyum.

Kehidupannya bersama teman-teman barunya disini sepertinya akan menyenangkan…

END~!

#CuapCuapAuthor

Fyuuuhh… yah, inilah kira-kira perkenalan Ayumu di fanfic ini. Oh, salam kenal Readers! Ayumu penghuni baru loh. Dan… pertama kalinya nulis fanfic… *lirik fic diatas* astaga, fic macam apa ini?! *flip table* gak jelas tingkat Kami-sama! Oke,ceritanya Ayumu adalah murid baru di sekolahnya para Vocaloid dan yang tadi itu berdasarkan obrolan pertamanya Ayumu di kelas 10 sewaktu MOS! Wahaha, Ayumu inget banget masa-masa ketemu sesama murid baru di SMA *Ayumu nostalgia*. _By_ _the way_ , dari fic diatas, ada beberapa fakta mengenai Ayumu; Ayumu itu cewek (dari nama udah ketauan kan?),ber- _megane_ , gak begitu suka anime/manga tapi hobi K-Pop terutama Big Bang *angkat lightstick*, sedikit _fujoshi_ (salahkan teman-teman kelasan Ayumu dan senpai-senpai di sana yang _fujoshi_. Ayumu jadi kena deh), dan… _single_ tapi bahagia*disepak*

Aah… sebenernya Ayumu masih mau nulis banyak, tapi… *liat jumlah words* wah, udah serebu lebih. Yasudahlah, intinya, salam kenal ya Minna-san. Oh, kalau Readers berbaik hati jangan lupa Review ya!

Jaa ne!

Kagane Ayumu, Out!


End file.
